


"Sněhurka"

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teda.. původně to mělo být ve stylu - Sněhurka a sedm trpaslíků - ale nějak se to zvrtlo. Se Sněhurkou to má společné snad jen kouzelné zrcadlo a sedm lidí v lese..</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sněhurka"

**Author's Note:**

> Ráda bych upozornila, že tady Mycroft a Sherlock nejsou bratři.. (A pokud jo, tak je Mycroft vyděděný bratr).

Kdysi dávno, hodně daleko odsud stál obrovský palác. Žil v něm hodný král s hodnou královnou.

A jak už to tak bývá v království nikomu nic nechybělo. Všichni byly šťastní.

No teda všichni.

Jen královna nebyla šťastná.

Jistě měla všechno, ale neměla dítě, které si moc přála.

Krále trápilo, že je jeho chuť smutná. Modlil se snad ke všemu, aby jeho žena otěhotněla (A to že chtěl dědice s tím nemá nic společného).

Královna celkem často sedávala po večerech u okna a nahlas si představovala, jak by její dcerka vypadala.

Blonďaté vlásky po mamince, modré oči po tatínkovi..

Královna ji viděla do detajlů. Stále dokola to popisovala hvězdám na obloze.

Jednoho takového večera z ní vypadlo, ža by ji dala jméno Joan. Ten večer královna otěhotněla.

Za pár měsíců se to rozkřiklo a království slavilo spolu se šťastným párem.

Královně se splinil sen.

Teda skoro.

Dítě mělo blonďaté vlásky po mamince a modré oči po tatínkovi, ale byl to kluk.

Z Joan se stal John.

Královna byla opravdu šťastná a král byl spokojen.

*

Ale jak už to tak bývá (a aby se něco dělo a my se někam dostali) , nic netrvá věčně.

Když byl Johnovi rok, král zemřel.

Královna se do roka vdala (Ne že by chtěla, ale s politických důvodů prostě musela).

Vdala se za Jima, prince ze sousedního království (Ten z toho taky nebyl zrovna extra nadšený obzvlášťk dosti velkému věkovému rozdílu).

A aby toho nebylo mála, tak královna stále truchlící za krále onemocněla a do roka podlehla těžké nemoci.

John zůstal sám (Služebnictvo se nikdy nepočítá) s nevlastním otcem, který o něj jevil nucený zájem, který postupně mizel.

*

Za Jimovi vlády se nedařilo tak dobře jako předtím, ale nikdo neumíral na hlad, mor či jinou epidemickou nemoc.

Každý měl střechu nad hlavou a co do úst, ale prostě to už nebylo to co kdysi.

Král Jim byl pyšný, naháněl strach (nebo spíš jeho věrný sluha Moran), ale dokázal být spravedlivý.

Svým způsobem.

Ale ne pokud šlo o něco, co chtěl. Když něco takového našel, upnul se na to a ostatní šlo stranou. Ať už dobrovolně nebo ne.

Jimovi se takovým způsobem podařilo získat kouzelné zrcadlo.

Jeho kouzlo ho velmi zaujalo, ale zklamala ho osoba uvnitř.

Říkala si Irene. Baly to překrásná tmavovláska. Když se jí někdo na cokoliv zeptal, okamžitě odpověděla. Pokud šlo o odpovědi, nedokázala lhát. Ale jinak byla drzá.

Jim za ní denně chodil a povídal si sní. Jednou se Irene zmínila, že má o něj princ Sherlock ze sousedního království zájem.

Od té doby chodil Jim za Irene hlavně proto, aby mu ukázala Sherlocka.

*

Mezitím John vyrostl. (No, vyrostl.. Moc vysoký nebyl).

Nejevil zájem o trůn. Zemi se dařilo a to Johnovi stačilo, jako důkaz, že Jim není nejhorší král.

Během dne rád pobíhal po zahradách, v lesích čí ve městech. V okolí paláce se vyskytoval velice málo.

K večeru se vrátil, aby stihl večeři s nevlastním otcem. John netušil (a to nevěděl ani Jim), proč na tom král trvá, ale večeřeli spolu.

*

Jim vstoupil so pokoje, ve kterém měl schované zrcadlo.

"Haleleju, král nás poctil návštěvou!" vykřikla Irene. Ironie v hlase nešla přeslechnout.

"Já nevím, na co si pořád stěžuješ." zavrtěl hlavou Jim a usadil se do křesla.

"Nech mě přemýšlet." začala Irene. "Unesl si mě ze sídla, kde si mě vážili, uctívali mě.."

"Dva plus dva?"

"..čtyři." vyhrkla Irene místo konce věty. "Víš, že to nemám ráda." zamračila se.

Jim se jen usmál. "Raději mi ho ukaž.."

Irene protočila oči. Luskla prsty a zmizela. Místo ní se v zrcadle oběvil Sherlock. Seděl za stolem a něco si psal.

Jim ho pozoroval, zatímco přemýšlel.

Náhle obraz zmizel a znovu tam byla Irene. "Mimochodem, dnes ti příde od Sherlocka dopis."

Jimova zlost, že ho přerušila byla pryč. Nahradilo ji překvapení.

"Jsi si jistá?"

"Pochybuješ o mě?" zamračila se Irene. "Píše, že tě navštíví."

Jim vstal a se zamyšleným úsměvem odešel.

"Nemáš zač." zabručela Irene.

*

Dopis opravdu přišel. Sherlock ho hodlal navštívit už zítra.

Jim byl nadšen. Konečně ho potká a promluví si.

*

Na večeři přišel John pozdě. Celou cestu přemýšlel nad výmluvou, která by mu prošla, ale když vstoupil do jídelny, Jim tam nebyl.

John se posadil na své místo a čekal, zatímco uvažoval, jestli mu náhodou Jim neřekl, že nebude přítomen.

Jim ale nakonec dorazil. Neřekl, proč přišel pozdě. (Vlastně neřekl ani nic jiného).

Byl král a John princ. Nemusel přece 'nižší hodnosti' říkat proč jde pozdě.

Johna to ale zajímalo. Jelikož Jim byl vždy naštvaný, kdykoliv se John spozdil.

V polovině večera prolomil ticho Jim. "Zítra nikam nechoď."

John překvapeně zvedl hlavu. (Ne že by byl myšlenkami jinde a pak se lekl když se ozval Jim).

"Zítra máme návštěvu. Přijede nás navštívit princ ze sousedství. Princ Sherlock. Potřebuju tě tady."

John sice netušil na co, ale přikývl.

Jim to na něm poznal. "Jde o slušnost. Budeš tam kvůli etiketě.." Jim nad tím mávl rukou.

John opět přikývl. Vlasntě mu to bylo jedno. Jeden den v paláci přežije.

*

Druhý den Sherlock jejich království navštívil. Zdržel se několik hodin ve společnosti Jima a Johna.

John tam jen seděl a poslouchal jejich rozhovor. Jen vzácně se vmísil nějakou poznámkou.  Seděl a 'nenápadně' pozoroval Sherlocka. Princ ze sousedství ho něčím zaujal (později večer mu došlo, že se do něj zamiloval).

Sherlock je opustil, když venku bylo ještě světlo.

John už nikam nešel.

Jima to celkem překvapilo, ale nějak se tím nezaobíral. (No možná měl).

*

Jim vstoupil do pokoje se zrcadlem. Hned ho překvapilo, že je Irene zticha.

Žádná poznámka, nic.

Jim si jí podezíravě prohlížel, zatímco se posadil do křesla.

"Jsi nemocná?"

"Ne."

"Irene."

Irene jen pokrčila rameny.

Jim nakonec zavrtěl hlavou. "Ukaž mi ho.."

Irene sebou trhla. "Teď si s ním mluvil.. To už bez něj nevydržíš?"

Jim se zamračil. "Irene?"

"Ano?"

"Děje se něco?"

"Jak se to vezme.."

"Ukaž mi Sherlocka."

"Rozčílíš se!"

Jim zpozorněl. "Ukaž mi Sherlocka!"

"Varovala jsem tě." po těch slovech luskla prsty a zmizela.

Sherlock seděl v kočáře. Rukou si podpíral hlavu a zasněně hleděl do krajiny.

Jim se pousmál.

"John.." zamumlal Sherlock a usmál se.

Jimův úsměv zmizel.

Obraz se zavlnil a opět se objevila Irene, která si prohlížela Jima s obavami.

Jim se na patě otočil a beze slova odešel.

*

John ráno opět odešel. Dnes ale jen do zahrady. Sedl si do altánu a tam strávil celý den.

Jim stál na balkoně a pozoroval ho. Jeho tušení se naplnilo. Se zamračeným pohledem se usadil do křesla. 

"Nech mě hádat." ozvala se Irene.

Jim se ohlédl, aby na ní viděl.

"To je poprvé, co je něco, co ty nemůžeš mít." Její nálada se vrátila.

"Uvidíme." zavrčel Jim.

Irene se rozesmála.

*

U večeře bylo ticho.

Jim nenápadně pozoroval Johna, který se vrtal ve večeři a nevnímal.

Král se zamračil. Poznal, že je jeho nevlastní syn zamilovaný. A ke všemu zrovna do Sherlocka.

Jim nedokázal být v jedné místnosti s Johnem. Vstal a odešel.

John si toho nevšiml. Kdyby ano, velice by se divil, že odešel, aniž by dojedl.

*

Jim kráčel po své ložnici, když ho napadlo řešení. Hned si zavolal Morana.

Jeho sluha (ke kterému se ani nechoval jako ke sluhovi) byl u něj během chvíle.

"Sebby~!" usmál se Jim.

"Pane?"

"Potřebuji se zbavit johna. Uděláš to pro mě?" zeptal se sladce.

"Pro vás cokoliv, pane." přikývl Seb se stejným výrazem.

Jim se nadšeně usmál. "Hned zítra ráno, ano?"

Sebastian opět přikývl.

"No a teď se můžeš věnovat mě."

*

Sebastian ráno odvedl Johna ven.

Jim stál v okně a sledoval je jak odjíždí. Se spokojeným úsměvem na rtech se vrátil do práce.

Sebastian vedl Johna na hranice.

John si to pořádně neuvědomoval, jelikož byl stále omámen Sherlockem (Trochu divný, ale pro zápletku nejspíš důležité).

"Jsme tady." řekl Seb, než seskočil z koně a rozhlédl se.

Byli hluboko v lese.

"Princi!" vyštěkl Sebastian, když si uvědomil, že ho John nevnímá.

John sebou trhl a překvapeně se rozhlédl. "Kde to..?"

Sebastian překvapeně pozvedl obočí.

John seskočil z koně.

"Pojďte." řekl Sebastian a vyrazil.

John ho následoval. Přemýšlel, co tady dělají.

Na lov nejsou vybavení a Sebastian není typ, co by chodil do lesa na houby, maliny nebo bylinky.

"Hele, Sebastiane, co tady děláme?" zeptal se po chvíli.

"Já jdu tam.." Seb ukázal před sebe. "..zařídit jednu službu."

"Aha... A co tady dělám já?"

"Vy jste tu, abych ji mohl vykonat." odpověděl s klidem Sebastian.

John si to uvědomil.

Moran není jen Jimův milenec, ale i nájemný vrah.

John se zastavil.

Seb se otočil. "Tam je to hezčí.. Věřte mi."

"Mám ti věřit, když mě chceš zabít?" podivil se John.

"To už je riziko.." pokrčil rameny Sebastian.

John začal couvat.

"Neutečete."

"Ale jo.. když mi dáš náskok." přikývl John, než se otočil a vyrazil pryč.

Seb za ním vystřelil.

John byl dobrý běžec (často pobíhal po lesích). Věděl ale, že Sebastian nepatří k nejpomalejším. Právě naopak. Patřil k nejlepším.

John věřil (nebo doufal, v tu chvíli mu to přišlo stejné), že mu uteče. Kličkoval mezi stromy jako zajíc prchající před lovnou zvěří.

Přeskočil potůček a běžel dál. Běžel dál, ikdyž věděl, že ho Sebastian už nepronásleduje. Netušil proč (a nehodlal to zjišťovat), ale běžel dál ze strachu.A taky proto, že nemohl zastavit nohy.

*

Sebastian stál v králově ložnici.

Jim po celou dobu jeho vyprávění vypadal zamyšleně. "Proč jsi ho nesledoval?" zeptal se po chvíli.

"Sežere ho zvěř."

Neuspokojivá odpověď.

"Kdyby šlo o kohokoliv jiného, tak ho dám zabít, ale tebe?" Jim zavrtěl hlavou a natáhl si košili. "Ne, to nemůžu."

Nešlo to poznat, ale Moranovi se velice ulevilo.

"Ale asi máš pravdu. Odvedl jsi ho dost daleko a při nejlepším ho zakousnou a nebude ho to bolet. Nebo zakopne a zlomí si vaz, až bude padat ze skály." pokrčil rameny Jim (zatímco uvažoval, jestli tam nějaké skála vůbec je).

Sebastian k němu přistoupil a začal mu zapínat knoflíky na košili.

"Tohle je poprvé, co ses neujistil, že je tvá oběť mrtvá." zamumal Jim.

Sebastian přikývl.

*

John bloudil dlouo. Bylo pozdě večer a nebylo skoro nic vidět.

John unaven po cestě se zastavil před velkým stromem. Opřel se o něj a prudce oddechoval.

Když se uklidnil, rozhlédl se.

V dáli uviděl světlo a po chvíli váhání se za ním vydal.

*

Na louce stál patrový dům. Obklopoval ho plot, který byl Johnovi po pás. Zahrada byla velká a pěkná.

John otevřel branku a po vydlážděné cestičce se vydal ke dveřím. Už chtěl zaklepat, když se dveře otevřely.

"Sakra.." zamumlala snědá žena stojící ve dveřích. Otočila hlavu do místnosti. "Hej, Angelo! Vyhrál jsi, ale je to naposledy co se s tebou vsázím!"

John překvapeně hleděl na ženu, která pustila dveře a šla do vedlejší místnosti.

"To nevydržíš." rozesmál se nějaký muž.

"Vsadíš se!"

"P-pojďte dál." ozvalo se vedle dveří.

John sebou trhl a překvapeně pohlédl na mladou ženu vedle dveří. Váhavě vstoupil.

Dveře za ním se prudce zavřely.

John leknutím povyskočil a ohlédl se.

U dveří stál vysoký muž a zkoumavě si prohlížel Johna.  "Žádná hrozba.." zamumlal, než se usmál (Teda možná to měl být úsměv, ale vypadalo to spíš jako škleb). "Vítejte, princi." naznačil poklonu a zavedl Johna do vedlejší místnosti, která sloužila jako obývák. 

Vysoký muž přešel ke křeslu, na kterém seděl další muž a posadil se na opěradlo.

Snědá žena seděla na gauči a mračila se na dalšího muže, který se usmíval z čiré radosti (nebo škodolibost?). Na gauči seděli ještě další dva muži.

Mladá žena, která ho pozvala dovnitř mu ukázala na volné křeslo.

John se na ní usmál a posadil se.

*

Jim seděl před zrcadlem a sledoval Sherlocka, jak zasněně zírá do zdi (a pravděpodobně přemýšlí nad Johnem).

"Měli bychom mu říct, že je John mrtvý." zamumlal Jim. "Ale ne hned, to by bylo nápadné.."

"Měl bys ale vědět, že není mrtvý." prohodila Irene.

Sherlock zmizel a objevila se Irene opět v rudých šatech.

"Není..?" zeptal se Jim.

Sebastian stojící v rohu stuhl.

"Není. Daří se mu dobře. Zrovna dojedl štrůdl a musel být výtečný. Hmm dala bych si taky a.."

"Irene!" vyštěkl jim. "Kde je?!"

Irene poslušně odpověděla.

"No.. sice to není na naší půdě, ale zařiď to." řekl vážně Jim.

Sebastian přikývl a odešel.

*

John se usmál na Molly. "Děkuji.." řekl a podal ji talíř.

Molly se usmála.

"Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?" ozal se po chvíli John.

Molly se otočila od nádobí a tázavě pohlédla na prince.

"Mycroft a Greg.. Oni spolu něco.."

"Nao a taky Sally a Philip.."

"O těch to vím. Jen jsem si nebyl jistý u Grega a Mycrofta." řekl John. "To by vysvětlovalo proč se na mě tak díval, když jsem si povídal s Gregem.." mumlal si pro sebe John.

Molly se nad tím usmála a vrátila se k práci.

"Hele, princi.." ozval se Angelo, který se objevil ve dveřích. "Já, Dimmock, Greg a Mycroft jdeme do města, jdeš taky?"

John zavrtěl hlavou. "Raději ještě ne. A kolikrát ti mám říkat, že jsem John. Nejmenuji se Princ."

Angelo s úsměvem odešel.

John vyšel ven na zahradu a posadil se na lavečku. Zamával odcházející skupince, než zavřel oči a nechal myšlenky volně plynout (Myšlenky týkající se Sherlocka).

John nevnímal, že sally odtáhla Andersona do lesa a že si Molly přisedla.

Molly věděla, že jí nevnímá (a vlastně ji to bylo jedno) Denně si tam chodila číst a nehodlala s tím přestat.

Už otvírala knížku, když uviděla u jednoho záhonu mrtvého ptáčka. Celá nadšená přiskočila k mrtvolce.

John sebou trhl a překvapeně ji pozoroval.

Molly vzala mrtvolku a odběhla.

John vstal a se zájmem šel za ní.

 

Sebastian ucítil příležitost. Dvěma skoky se dostal k plotu. Ladně ho přeskočil a doběhl k Johnovi s nožem v ruce.

Už mu chtěl podříznout krk, ale John se rychle otočil.

Nůž ho škrábl jen do ramene.

Sebastian se zamračil. Na nic nečekal a znovu zaútočil.

John před ním uskočil.

Sebastian ho učil, jak se bránit napadení a teď se mu to náramně hodilo.

John se vyhnul dalšímu výpadu. "Jsi velice dobrý učitel." pousmál se.

"A vy jste byl dobrý žák." přikývl Seb, než opět zaútočil. Podařilo se mu ho zase seknout do ramene.

"Hej!" vykřikl kdosi.

Sebastian sebou trhl.

Blížil se k nim Greg a ostatní (Celkem rychle z města, že?).

Sebatian váhal, ale nakonec se rychle dostal pryč.

"Kdo to byl?" vyděsil se Angelo.

"Moran." pokrčil rameny John, zatímco pozoroval utržené rány.

"Tohle musíme říct královi." zavrčel Dimmock.

John zpozorněl. "Královi?"

"Tohle není Vaše země." ozval se Mycroft.

"Tohle je království Doylů." vysvětlil Greg.

"Tohle je.. bude království Sherlocka?" zeptal se John.

Všichni přikývly.

*

Hned ten den odjel Mycroft za králem.

John chtěl jet taky, ale Mycroft trval na tom, že pojede sám.

"Ty znáš prince Sherlock?" zeptala se Molly.

"Jednou nás navštívil." přikývl John. "Myslím, že je celkem fajn.."

"Je to idiot." pokrčil rameny Anderson.

Molly po něm mrskla polštářem. Trefila se.

Anderson sedící na opěradle neudržel rovnováhu a sletěl na zem.

"Není to idiot!" vyštěkla Molly.

Johna překvapil (vyděsil, alespoň podle toho jak se John tvářil) její zvýšený hlas.

"Říkáš to jenom proto, že ho miluješ." zavrčel Anderson.

Molly zrudla a utekla.

"Proč si myslíš, že je to idiot?" zeptal se John.

"Nemyslím.. Já to vím." odsekl Anderson.

"Říká to, protože ho kdysi princ odmítl přijmout." ozval se Greg sedící vedle Johna.

*

Seb zůstal celý den schovaný v lese, ale další příležitost se mu nenaskytla a tak se vrátil.

Jim hleděl na Sebastiana a mlčel (To bylo snad to nejhorší, jelikož Seb netušil co se děje v jeho hlavě).

Irene to už nevydržela a vybuchla smíchy.

"Sklapni!" zařval Jim a šlehl po ní pohledem.

Irene rychle poslechla a zadržela smích (prozatím úspěšně).

Seb se snažil přesvědčit, že se nelekl.

"Sebby.. Zlato, je to jen jeden chlap. . V podstatě dítě. Jindy zrušíš pět lidí během lusknutí prstů, ale teď.. Proč ne teď?"

Sebastian poznal, že se snaží ovládnout.

"Byli tam svědci.."

"Tak si je měl taky zabít!" vyštěkl Jim.

Irene se už nedokázala ovládnout.

*

Král pozorně poslouchal Mycrofta.

Jakmile se zmínil o Johnovi, princ Sherlock zpozorněl.

Mycroft vyložil co a jak se stalo.

Král už chtěl něco říct, ale Sherlock mu skočil do řeči s tím, že se o to postará. Že to zařidí. Ať ho nechá odjet s Mycroftem, že se zaučí ve vladaření (Že by první zájem o obor?).

Po hromadě slibů a přísah, král svolil. (Sotva Sherlock a Mycroft opustili místnost začal pochybovat).

Sherlock se celou dobu tvářil vážně. Přestože uvnitř byl nadšený a nedočkavý. Kdyby mohl, skákal by radostí.

*

Když dorazili před jejich dům, 'přivítali' je všichni.

Molly z princovi přítomnosti omdlela. Sally a Anderson ji (zcela dobrovolně) odnesli so ložnice.

Dimmock a Angelo nebyli schopni slov.

Greg nejdřív přivítal Mycrofta. Teprve potom prince. (Kdyby princ jeho chování zaznamenal, pravděpodobně by na to upozornil).

Sherlock měl ale oči jen pro Johna. Ten si toho byl zcela vědom a s rudými tvářemi ho pozoroval.

"Takže!" vyhrkl Mycroft, když si uvědomil, že ho ani jeden nevnímá. "Pojďme dovnitř." řekl a ukázal na dveře.

*

"Hele, králi, tohle by jsi měl vidět." zazubila se Irene.

Luskla prsty a zmizela. Místo ní se objevil obývák, ve kterém seděl John, Sherlock, Greg a Mycroft. 

Jim se zamračil.

 

"Co na to říkáte?" zakončil vyprávění Greg.

"To je strašné." zamumlal Sherlock, aniž by přestal pozorovat Johna.

"Ano, potom tedy.."

Sherlock vstal a umlčel tím Mycrofta.

"Johne, potřebuji si s vámi promluvit o samotě. Mohl by jste mi ukázat vaši ložnici?"

John vstal a přikývl. "A-ano jistě.. Pojďte za mnou.." Následován princem  vyšel schody do patra.

Mycroft a Greg si vyměnili významné pohledy.

 

Jim pohlédl na Sebastiana, zatímco Irene potlačovala smích

"Pane..?" zeptal se Sebastian váhavě. Nebyl si jistý, co se v jimově hlavě děje.

Jim vypadal, že je naštvaný, ale na druhou stranu měl v očích pochopení.

"Sebby.." usmál se Jim, přistoupil k němu a z opasku mu vytáhl dýku. "Musíme se připravit na dlouhou cestu."

"Přiznáváš porážku?" rozesmála se Irene.

"Porážku..?" Jim si pohrával s dýkou. "No, to uvidíme."

*

John otevřel dveře a Sherlock vstoupil dovnitř. Rychlím pohledem přeletěl pokoj, než se otočil k Johnovi, který zavřel dveře.

"O čem jste chtěl mlu.."

Sherlock ho nenechal domluvit. Chytil jeho tvář do dlaní a políbil ho.

John položil dlaně na jeho hruď a odtáhl se.

Sherlock vypadla překvapeně (Víc jak John? To není jisté).

"Promiň." vyhrkl Sherlock a odstoupil od něj.

"Ne, to.. to je v pořádku.."řekl rychle John.

Sherlock se zamračil. "Tak proč?"

"No nehodí se to. Ne teď, když.." John se odmlčel.

 Sherlock pozvedl obočí.

"Máš pravdu.." vyhrkl John a přiskočil k němu. Přitáhl k sobě Sherlocka a políbil ho.

Sherlock se usmál do polibku a tiskl ho k sobě.

*

Druhý den (večer to prostě nestíhali) odjel Sherlock i s Johnem.

Zastavili se u krále, aby ho informovali o Jimovi a naznačili jejich ryhle rostoucí vztah (nicméně to druhé došlo králi až když byli pryč).

Poté odjeli do Jimova království (Johnova rodiště chcete-li).

K jejich velkému překvapení byl Jim pryč.

Služebnictvo řeklo Johnovi, že se král Jim sbalil a odjel spolu s Moranem.

(Po nějaké době, ale ještě téhož dne) John a Sherlock objevili místnost s obrazem.

"Opatrně.." upozornil John a ukázal na střepy na zemi.

Rozhlédl se po malé místnosti. Nic kromě střepů a korunovačních klenotů se vzkazem tam nic nebylo.

John opatrně vyrazil ke křeslu, na kterém byla koruna a žezlo.

Sherlock mezitím přistoupil k tomu co zbylo ze zrcadla.

"Podívej.." zamumlal Sherlock.

John přestal překvapeně pozorovat vzkaz a ohlédl se.

Teprve teď si všiml, že (doslova) ve střepech leží tmavovlasá žena v rudych šatech v kalůži krve. Přes spadané vlasy ji nebylo vidět do obličeje.

"Co to sakra.." John to nedořekl.

*

_Drahý, Johníku_

_Je mi ctí, kdy vím, že se to dozvíš odemne jako první.. No dobře zas tak úžasný to není. Gratuluji, je z tebe král. My dva se asi už neuvidíme, ale co si budem náhoda je blbec. Pokud osud chce, abych tě zabil, tak se potkáme. Pokud ne, zak sbohem._

_S láskou Jim._

*

John a Sherlock zůstali na hradě.

Jednoho posla poslali Sherlockovu otci a druhou ke Gregovi a ostatním.

Na Sherlockovu žádost nevyhodili střepy, pouze je uklidili do  truhly a tu schovali (Přesněji John ji schoval a odmítá říct kam).

 

Království pod nadvládou Johna vzkvétalo opět k lepším dnům.

Netrvalo dlouho a Sherlock s Johnem měli svatbu (Ikdyž zde byly jisté protesty).

Pro lepší utužování vztahů (Tak tomu říká Sherlock, John to nazívá jen návštěva) dál navštěvují domek uprostřed lesa.

Na Jimův vzkaz a jeho pisatele si už nikdo nevzpomněl.

Proč taky. Dařilo se skvěle. A přes všechnu tu radost a nadšení si nikdo nevšiml blížící se katastrofy.


End file.
